


жара

by qusarasil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qusarasil/pseuds/qusarasil
Summary: никто не любит +30 °C жару. особенно, не имея возможности снять с себя шубу.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Неп/Стинкер





	жара

**Author's Note:**

> идея написать что-то связанное с летом давно сидела в моей голове и наконец дошли руки до её реализации. 
> 
> это всё ещё мои оригинальные персонажи. сцена показанная в драббле не относится напрямую к ним, лишь показывает ситуацию, которая могла бы произойти. 
> 
> визуал или то, как примерно выглядят герои: https://sun1-30.userapi.com/wVRm_12zgfR3VPSv-ojWf8uz_qXCA55FARKb7w/8O4UIriDPg0.jpg

неп тяжко вздыхает и облизывает пересохшие губы. во рту сухо. питьевая вода дома закончилась, а пить из под крана было, вероятно, опасно для жизни. клацает что-то в телефоне, сидя, раздетый по пояс и нервно помахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону. на улице адская жара и парень не уверен, что доживёт до её окончания. окна раскрыты нараспашку. кондиционер также не справляется со своей задачей, ни черта не остужая. густая, пушистая шерсть неприятно липнет к телу. ощущение не из приятных, примерно также, как если бы обычный человек сидел в шубе при +30 °C. только обычный человек может снять шубу, а он - нет. неп закатывает глаза и горестно стонет от безысходности. 

стинкер ушёл за водой ещё десять минут назад, но так и не вернулся. парень хмыкает, немудрено. по новостям с самого утра только и делали, что крутили сводки об аномальной жаре. люди активно скупали воду. логично, что сейчас было непростой задачей купить её, можно даже сказать - целый квест. даже при таком раскладе неп надеется, что его парень отыщет хотя бы одну бутылку в ближайшие полчаса, иначе высок шанс уменьшения популяции котов. на целую одну особь. по мнению непа - это были значительные потери.

стинкер вернулся спустя двадцать минут. уставший, но гордый. он молча протянул умирающему спасительную бутылку и довольно наблюдал со стороны, как его труды окупались, и с какой жадностью поглощал воду возлюбленный. опустошив ёмкость в несколько глотков, неп с благодарностью посмотрел на сидящего перед ним вайлуну. в любой другой день парень отблагодарил бы его за старания, но сейчас встать с кресла было непосильной задачей. он неловко улыбается и извиняюще смотрит, как бы говоря “прости, не могу”. стинкер понимающе кивает и ободряюще улыбается.

— может, примем холодный душ? — буднично спрашивает он, ненавязчиво настаивая. невооружённым взглядом видно, что ещё немного и кот растает. заморозится ли обратно - трудно ответить. неп на пару секунд зависает, пытаясь осознать смысл фразы, а потом шлёпает себя лапой по морде. как он раньше до этого не додумался? “боже, какой я идиот,” — неп нервно хихикает и согласно кивает. стинкер поднимается со своего места первым, потягивается, желая размять затёкшие суставы и хрустит пальцами. стягивает с себя футболку с какой-то английской надписью, и шорты, едва доходящие ему до колен, идя в душевую практически нагим. неп ненадолго залипает, но сразу же подскакивает как ошпаренный, слыша своё имя из ванной комнаты. 

он поспешно снимает короткие, серые шорты и также скрывается, закрывая за собой дверь. в ванной заметно прохладнее. стинкер стоит к нему спиной, настраивая воду. у него от плеча идёт длинный, тонкий шрам, немного не доходящий до бёдер. он давно побелел, но из-за специфики кожи его было отчётливо видно. неп тихо и грациозно, как настоящая кошка подкрадывается к нему со спины, аккуратно обнимая. утыкается мордой между лопаток, мерно дыша. длинные, тёмные волосы, сейчас собранные в хвост щекочут нос. парень забавно фыркает, морща нос. 

на лице стинкера нежная улыбка, он тихо смеётся. неп подхватывает за ним, прикрывая глаза. вайлуну осторожно поворачивается к нему лицом, боясь случайно задеть массивным хвостом и треплет его за щёку. кот недовольно дуется и наигранно-обиженно смотрит. "идиот."


End file.
